The present invention is directed to wireless communication systems. More particularly, the invention is related to a cellular system using a plurality of smart antennas for determining the speed and distance of a wireless transmit receive unit (WTRU).
In current wireless system deployments, the speed and position of WTRUs are determined using many different methods. For example, global positioning system (GPS) may be used for those WTRUs with GPS capability. Alternatively, the network may determine the speed and position using triangulation techniques. Each of these techniques generally have undesirable drawbacks. For example, the GPS affixes significant expense and complexity to a WTRU. A WTRU that is equipped with a GPS is basically a device with two receivers, one for interfacing with the cellular system and the second for the reception of the positioning satellites. The additional receiver increases the battery consumption and uses up valuable WTRU resources.
Another method for WTRU position determination employs triangulation techniques that require the use of additional primary stations and/or extra hardware in each primary station to support the triangulation.
It would desirable to provide an improved WTRU tracking mechanism which is able to effectively locate a WTRU when it is in communication with a primary station.